


La morte ti fa bella

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Early Work, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Che sia o meno una Mangiamorte, Bella rimane pur sempre una donna, con tutti quei piccoli sprazzi di vanità che le competono. E scoprirà che giungere alla fine può non essere una maledizione come credeva.





	La morte ti fa bella

** La Morte Ti Fa Bella **

Troppi attimi attendevano di essere spesi. Credeva di avere tempo, ma qualche cupo sentore sussurrava che quella notte avrebbe vergato indelebilmente la parola ‘fine’ sulla sua esistenza.

Passò violentemente le mani sul volto, graffiandoselo finché l’ira non fu lenita dal suo stesso sangue. Le sue prospettive divennero ombre e cenere delle speranze che l’avevano sempre mantenuta in vita. La gioventù l’aveva lasciata senza dar cenno del proprio passaggio, come una nemica ancestrale che avrebbe potuto esserle alleata.

Sarebbe morta, e la morte le avrebbe conferito il dono di una mitologica gioventù eterna. Un sorriso sardonico sancì quest’ennesimo patto col diavolo.


End file.
